1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to insulated pipe jackets. More specifically, the present invention is a thin, insulating film coated on the inside surface of a thin cover or jacket for pipes carrying hot fluids to markedly reduce the loss of heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various insulative coatings, but none discloses the present invention. There is an ergonomic need for increasing the insulative effect of thin metal, fiberglass or plastic covers of pipes carrying hot fluids to save on the loss of heat to the ambient region, and further, serve as a fire retardant.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention as to the coating compositions for pipe insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,218 issued on Jun. 2, 1981, to Klaus Heckel et al. describes insulated jackets for pipes carrying cold fluids. A first embodiment of a pipe insulating jacket is made of a 5-20xcexc thick polyester film coated on a 10-40xcexc (18xcexc preferred) thick aluminum foil on the outside, and a 20-50xcexc thick film of an uncrosslinked polyethylene coated on the inside. The second embodiment consists of an aluminum foil coated underneath with an unfoamed, uncrosslinked polyethylene coating, and a soft innermost foam layer of a closed-cell, crosslinked polyethylene having a bulk density of 20 to 50 kg/m3 (30 kg/m3 preferred) and a coating thickness of about 30xcexc. The pipe insulating jacket is distinguishable for its application only to pipes carrying cold fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,057 issued on Nov. 27, 1984, to Olle Kristensson et al. describes a method of producing insulated pipeline components by enclosing the pipe section in a casting mold and injecting expandable polyurethane. The pipeline insulator is distinguishable for utilizing only expandable polyurethane which is a known fire hazard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,640 issued on Jun. 11, 1974, to Kosuke Iida et al. describes an elongated pipe tightly coated with a projection-formed synthetic resin based on an organic solvent and not amenable to an aqueous solvent. Three resin combinations are coated on a phosphate layer formed on the steel pipe and comprise (1) a first adhesive layer having as an example, a terpolymer of an acrylic, acrylamide, styrene, and phenol resin dissolved in acetone and toluene which is baked; (2) a second adhesive layer of a terpolymer of a vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, maleic anhydride, and butadiene rubber in a similar solvent which is baked; and (3) a third vinyl chloride coating having extruded annular projections at regular intervals. The pipe coatings are distinguishable for their multiple layers and required annular projections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,626 issued on Dec. 11, 1999, to Kenneth Noone et al. describes a sprayed castable refractory composition in Table II applied on a refractory surface comprising (1) 63.75 wt. % of 4 mesh and smaller 60% aluminum oxide or 65 wt. % of calcined clay aggregate (40-50% aluminum oxide); (2) up to 15 wt. % of less than 325 mesh raw Kyanite or aluminum silicate; (3) 6-11 wt. % of less than 325 mesh aluminum oxide; (4) 6 wt. % of microsilica; (5) 4-8 wt. % of calcium aluminate cement; and (6) minor amounts of a condensed dispersant, a sulfonated naphthalene salt, polypropylene fibers, and citric acid as a set retarder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,711 issued on Oct. 18, 1977, to Christos J. Botsolas describes a flexible multilayer thermal insulation pipe jacket comprising from the exterior layer, a polyvinyl fluoride film bonded by an adhesive to a thick layer of a felted asbestos paper incorporating a fiberglass scrim cloth. An aluminum coating is adhered to the opposite side of the asbestos paper and covered with a polyester film which contacts the pipe. The pipe jacket composition is distinguishable for utilizing asbestos which is not permitted today.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,00 issued on Jul. 15, 1986, to Masakat:su Hyodo et al. describes a lining material for a tubular textile pipe jacket for reinforcing pipe lines made from an outer coating of a thermoplastic polyester elastic resin and an inner coating of a thermoplastic polyurethane elastic resin. The lining material is distinguishable for its specific two-layer coating for an existing textile pipe jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,312 issued on Feb. 3, 1987, to Farrokh A. Patell et al. describes a prefabricated on-site insulated pipeline section having a one-piece cast cured and dried insulative layer formed of a lightweight aggregate in foamed portland cement. The pipe insulation is distinguishable for its one-piece foamed portland cement composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,314 issued on May 21, 1991, to Jiri Zemanek et al. describes a process for forming detachable pipeline insulation shells by (1) forming a sheet metal jacket with ring spacer disk ends around a section of a pipeline; (2) blowing in particles of rock wool, glass, perlite or vermiculite; (3) wetting with sodium silicate solution; and (4) curing. The pipeline insulation is distinguishable for its singular mineral composition having only contacting surfaces bonded by sodium silicate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,043 issued on Oct. 6, 1996, to Jerry M. Wolf et al. describes an engine manifold heat shield comprising two formed sheets of aluminum foil or stainless steel containing in the space between them a fibrous insulating material selected from fiberglass, basalt mineral, ceramic and mixtures thereof. The insulating shield is distinguishable for its metal sandwiched insulation structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,605 issued on May 15, 1990, to Dennis A. Petronko describes a unitary removable and reusable 3-layered jacket for thermal insulation of pipe accoutrements such as valves comprising a heat and water resistant outer fabric layer, a hardened rigid-cell polyurethane middle layer, and a thin flexible heat-shrinkable plastic inner layer. The middle layer is formed by injecting polyol and isocyanate. The jacket is distinguishable for its combustible three-layered structure comprising an outer fabric layer, a foamed polyurethane and an inner plastic layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,672 issued on Feb. 29, 2000, to Masayoshi Usui describes a 600-1200 micron thick resin coating for stainless steel pipes comprising an outer 3-10 micron thick epoxy resin or a 10-300 micron thick polyamide resin, e.g., nylon. The resin coatings are distinguishable for adaptation to prevention of corrosion and lacking insulating properties.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an insulating and fire retardant metal pipe jacket measured in fractions of an inch solving the aforementioned problems of cost and thickness is desired.
The present invention is directed to a pipe insulation composition and method for coating a thin metal, fiberglass or plastic jacket with an insulation and fire protective composition measured in fractions of an inch on the inside surface or both surfaces of the jacket for pipes carrying hot fluids, to markedly reduce the loss of heat, and further, inhibit fire damage. The thin jacket affords a further advantage of covering pipes in tight-space situations.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a thin walled insulating and fire protective pipe covering.
It is another object of the invention to provide a thin walled insulating and fire protective pipe covering comprising a thin metal, fiberglass or plastic jacket coated on the inside or on both sides with an insulating and fire preventing composition.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a thin walled insulating and fire protective pipe covering comprising a thin jacket coated with a composition containing perlite and clay particles in the shape of platelets and spheres, and in a micron size range.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a thin walled insulating and fire protective pipe covering comprising a thin jacket coated with a ceramic composition containing acrylic and/or urethane resins, and optionally, silicone resins.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.